


Deserts

by Androgymaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Minific, Orphan Black - Freeform, Other, You Have Been Warned, for Tony Sawicki appreciation day, this is a tear jerker, tony sawicki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgymaus/pseuds/Androgymaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minific for Tony Sawicki appreciation day. This story is hella sad, and deals with the struggle of trans people in the US. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic isn't so great. I've got no proof reader or beta or really anybody to pass fics through and kick ideas around with so... here's hoping you like it anyway?

“Hey, Tony, you all right?” 

Sammy placed a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s head was bowed; face contemplative. Sorrow weighed on him, it was clear in his posture, his voice. Sammy had never seen the man look quite so bereft. They had been friends and business partners for years, since Tony was a tender teen hustling on the streets just trying to survive in a world that would see to deny him. The large man felt impotent, unable to help his friend in any meaningful way, so he did what he could - handed him a cold beer. 

Tony grabbed the brew and drank, emptying half the bottle into his belly in seconds. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “Yeah, I’m fine” in a tone that marked him a liar.

“Bullshit, brother.” Sammy replied.

He smirked in response, a half smile that never reached his eyes. “Yeah.” Tony looked away, his eyes unfocused, and gazed off into some intangible horizon. “They fucking stabbed her, man.” 

“Yeah,” Sammy nodded, “they fucking stabbed her.” 

Maite. She was a latina transwoman and sex worker. They had met her years ago on a hustle, and the group became fast friends. She had quick wit; an easy smile. Her sense of optimism and resilience was relentless. In the face of adversity that would crush most people, she’d toss her hair back, cock her hip, and declare whimsically: “Honey, as long as I have the tits god gave me, the world is all right with me.” 

She had been stabbed in the chest by a stranger while walking to the train, trying to get home. Witnesses said they heard him yell “tranny” but the cops refused to report it as a hate crime. Sammy cried when he heard the news, it was the first time he had done so in years. His tears surprised him. Sammy had been in Afghanistan in 2002. At the age of 18 he watched his whole unit get blown to bits. They gave him the purple heart for dragging his limbless commander back to base, only to have the man die hours later. Even then he did not cry, but when he heard the universe saw fit to take Maite from this world he wept openly. It troubled him that Tony had not yet shed a single tear. He had been stone faced when he heard the news, and remained that way all through the service. 

Tony swilled the rest of his beer and began to pace, “They fucking stabbed her, bro, and for what? For living her fucking life? For literally walking from one place to another while being fucking trans?” his entire body vibrated with rage, fists and jaw clenched, “She was family, man, and they just fucking stabbed her and left her bleeding to death in the streets like she was some god damn dog.” At this he visibly deflated, muscles going limp under the weight of his despair, and broke down with a keening howl. 

Sam embraced Tony tight to his chest with large, sturdy arms. Together they grieved, and Sammy swore to himself that he would never let Tony die the way Maite had. He would never let another of his friends, his family, be maliciously taken, to die without dignity.

 

 

 

 

**In honor of the four trans and gender variant people who have died in my little community since the year began. Some took their own lives, some were violently murdered, ALL died because of trans oppression.**


End file.
